Never Fairies
Never Fairies are magical creatures whose main function is to watch over nature and bring seasons to the Mainland. They are the main characters in the Disney Fairies franchise, and they're primary residents of Pixie Hollow. Biology Birth When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born. The laugh blows away and he or she is carried by the winds to Pixie Hollow, where a Dust-talent fairy sprinkles Pixie Dust, birthing them. This is an event called "The Arrival". Minutes later, Queen Clarion welcomes them and the ceremony to discover what type of talent they have. She summons mushrooms and fairies of multiple talent guilds to bring objects that represent their talents, and to discover what type of talent the new fairy has. When discovering talents, the objects may shine brightly or dimly, showing off how gifted the fairy is. After their talent is found, Queen Clarion asks to other fairies of the same talent guild to introduce themselves and gives the newborn a name. When Winter fairies are born, the laugh travels to the Winter Woods crossing the border. However, we did not see how they discover their talents, but it most likely resembles their warm counterparts. Pixie Hollow's warm side is under the rule of Queen Clarion, and all warm fairies recognize her as their ruler. All Winter fairies recognize Lord Milori as their King and are under his rule. Fairies can have siblings if the laugh blows away into one or more fairies. They have wings are exactly the same in their design and pattern. When they approach each other, their wings glows and can help them to repair their own broken wings. Fairies cannot fly while soaked, even if supplied with Pixie Dust and their ability to fly only returns when dry. Physical Appearance The average Never fairy stands at five inches tall (12.7 cm). Fairies can appear to be of any ethnicity, although they usually have button noses and slanted eyes. In the films, however, it appears that some features and talents may be more likely to go together: for example, all Winter fairies tend to have either white or black hair, and many Light fairies have dark hair and skin. Each fairy's wing design is unique, there are no two that are exactly the same, with the exception of twins born of the same laugh (following the events of Secret of the Wings). They can break if a Warm fairy enters the Winter Woods or if a Winter fairy tries to enter the warms seasons of Pixie Hollow. This causes the fairy to loses their ability to fly forever; without a sibling, this cannot be cured. If they do have a sibling, approaching them causes an intense glow and repairs the damaged wings. Fairies clothes' are made out of natural materials, such as leaves and flower petals, and dyed according to the talent they belong to. Zarina, as The Pirate Fairy, is the only fairy seen wearing unnatural clothing. Mother Dove's Egg keeps the inhabitants of Never Land (including the fairies) free of aging as long it is kept safe and warm. However, if fairies leave Pixie Hollow, choosing to live in the Mainland, they will begin to age rapidly and die fo old age soon after. While Dewey has an elderly appearance, he was born this way to fill his role as The Keeper, a role best suited for someone old and wise. Talents Each fairy has a talent, whether magic or mundane. The use of Pixie Dust allows the fairy to perform magic if they have a magical talent dealing with forces of nature. While all fairies have a talent, only those who have magical talents dealing with forces of nature were allowed visit the Mainland while the other non-magical fairies stayed in Pixie Hollow their whole lives. However, after the events of Tinker Bell, fairies without magical talents were allowed to go the Mainland with the others. The absence of Pixie Dust deprives fairies of their magic (if they have a magical talent) and of the ability to fly. Pixie Dust Alchemy was created by an incredible gifted and powerful dust-keeper named Zarina who can change the natural properties of regular Pixie Dust, giving it other colors and powerful special properties associated with the talents. It can even change the natural talent a fairy possess if sprinkled on them. When a fairy changes their talent, the only way to revert back to their original talent is to be sprinkled with the dust related to it. Zarina's pixie dust also enabled fairies to grow their own pixie dust trees by infusing a regular tree with blue pixie dust. Once infused, the tree will produce golden Pixie Dust. For more information, visit Talents. Weaknesses *'Water': If a fairy is soaked with water, they will temporarily lose their ability to fly as long as their wings remain wet. With the exception of Rani who has no wings, a fairy cannot swim without drowning. *'Cold': Cold can freeze Warm-Weather fairies to death in the same way extreme cold would a human. Cold can also permanently break their wings, forever taking away their ability to fly. *'Heat': Heat can break the wings of Winter Fairies in the same way cold breaks the wings of Warm-Weather fairies. *'Hawks': They are fairies' natural predators and will chase and eat them whenever the opportunity presents itself. Society Fairies attends many events, such as: *'The Arrival': Where a fairy is born and discovers their talent. *'The Queen's Magazine': When Queen Clarion, with the help of the Minister of Spring, sees if everything is ready for spring a night before it is taken to the Mainland. *'Autumn Revelry': Performed in every eight years at the beginning of autumn on the Mainland, the Autumn Revelry is where dust-keeper fairies and the others gather Blue Pixie Dust to feed the Pixie Dust Tree. They also illuminate the sky with fireworks, train tadpoles to blow bubbles and a swarms of butterflies fly through the blue sparkling air. *'Pixie Hollow Games': A race where fairies compete against each other. Each competing guild is represented by two fairies: The leader and their partner. They must work as a team, and both must finish an event together to qualify. Precisely how fairies are usually chosen to enter the games isn't completely detailed. Chloe trained and volunteered to represent the garden-talent fairies, and when nobody else volunteered a name was drawn from a basket to pick another at "random" - in reality, the basket only had Rosetta's name in it, as Rosetta had avoided competing in the game while her guild-mates had suffered humiliating defeats. The opening ceremonies take place at the Fairy Coliseum. The competitors enter the coliseum and are introduced to the spectators. Queen Clarion arrives to welcome the spectators and wish the competitors good luck. Once the opening ceremonies are over, the first game begins. The games go on for three days, with one event on the first day, four events on the second day, and one event on the last day. The games are: Leapfrogging, Dragonfly Water Skiing, Mouse Polo, Twig Spears, Teacup Challenge and Derby Cart Race. *'Four Seasons Festival': The fairies make shows with their talents to represent each season of Pixie Hollow. This is the only event that Winter fairies attend on the warm side of Pixie Hollow. Fairy Camp There are several encampments that fairies live in temporarily through the Mainland in order to fulfill their duty to watch over nature and the seasons. Their encampments are never abandoned, as there are always fairies coming and going. Tinker Bell describes one of them as "Every Pixie Hollow on a single tree." Mentor Fairy First seen in Pixie Hollow Online, Mentor fairies were the head of specific talent guilds, just like in the movies. However, only a few talents have heads. *Tinker Bell was the mentor of the Tinker-talents. *Silvermist was the mentor of the Water-talents. *Iridessa was the mentor of the Light-talents. *Fawn was the mentor of the Animal-talents. *Rosetta was the mentor of the Garden-talents. The Seasonal Ministers The Seasonal Ministers are in charge of watching over their domain in Pixie Hollow and overseeing the fairies working under their eye. They are The Minister of Spring, The Minister of Summer, The Minister of Autumn and The Minister of Winter. While powerful, they are under the authority of Queen Clarion or Lord Milori and treat them both with respect and loyalty. Relationships Humans Fairies and Humans can never meet each other, as their contact is forbidden by fairy law. When a human comes by, fairies hide, never approach, and never even mention them. Humans hear fairy's speech as jingling bells and cannot understand their voices. However, some humans like Captain Hook and Peter Pan can intuitively understand them. See also *Fairy Culture *Fairy Biology *Fairy Phrases *Talents References Category:Fairies Category:Never Fairies Category:Creatures